


Наша служба

by Al_Dreamer, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017
Summary: Один день из жизни полицейского участка.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Полицейский ситком; все отсылки к "Brooklyn Nine-Nine" не случайны; происходящее не имеет отношения к работе полиции в Японии.

_11:30, полицейский участок где-то в Мияги_

Полицейский участок по обыкновению бурлил, как муравейник. Звонили телефоны, шумели принтеры и копировальный аппарат, микроволновка громко запищала, и тут же кто-то включил кофемашину. Голоса сливались в монотонный гул, который порой перекрывали выкрики бурно спорящих о чём-то Бокуто и Куроо.

— Ну что, Тобио-чан, выбрал уже платье, в котором я поведу тебя в ресторан? — Ойкава присел на край рабочего стола Кагеямы и расплылся в широкой ухмылке. — Пока что я лидирую в нашей гонке, а это значит, что ты проиграл.

Тендо за соседним столом громко хмыкнул и стал что-то быстро набирать в телефоне.

— Слезьте с моего стола, Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма нахмурился и попытался вытащить папку с делом из-под задницы Ойкавы. — У нас с вами спор до конца месяца, впереди целая неделя.

— Тешь себя этой надеждой, тешь, — сочувственно покивал головой Ойкава, но взгляд его говорил, что сочувствие — последнее, что он испытывает в этот момент. — Что-нибудь слышал про нового начальника?

— Нет, — Кагеяма поднял голову от бумаг. — А вы?

— Нет, — Ойкава удобнее устроился на столе и принялся раскачивать ногой в воздухе. — Мне нравился наш старый начальник, жаль, что его повысили.

— Он вам нравился только потому, что потакал всем вашим идиотским затеям, — пробурчал Кагеяма.

— А новый наверняка будет старым бюрократом, требующим неукоснительного соблюдения инструкций, — продолжил Ойкава. — Детектив Кагеяма, оставьте эти бумаги на моём столе и сделайте что-то со своим лицом, вам же свидетели боятся давать показания.

Ойкава вовсю дурачился, басовито изображая предполагаемого начальника.

— Бездушный робот, который даже спать не ляжет, не перечитав перед сном устав!

— Значит, так вы обо мне думаете? — раздался позади низкий спокойный голос. Ойкава встрепенулся, подхватился на ноги и склонился, вытянув руки по швам.

— Детектив Ойкава Тоору! — представился он. — А вы, наверное, наш новый замечательный капитан?

— Не уходите от темы, детектив. Как вы говорили? Старый бюрократ? Бездушный робот? Что-то ещё? Продолжайте.

Ойкава окинул взглядом зал, ища поддержки у сослуживцев, но увидел лишь тщательно сдерживаемый смех. Правда, Ивайзуми делал ему какие-то знаки из-за плеча капитана, да и Асахи мучительно жевал губы в попытке разрядить обстановку, но это никак не помогало. Бокуто даже залепил себе рот рукой, а у Куроо от беззвучного хихиканья подёргивались плечи. «Ну ладно, попросите вы меня ещё хоть раз прикрыть ваши опоздания», — мстительно подумал Ойкава.

— Я… эээ… — Ойкава попробовал выкрутиться, но понял, что под этим строгим и внимательным взглядом капитана у него ничего не получится. — Я назвал вас старым бюрократом, требующим соблюдения инструкций. То есть не вас, а гипотетического капитана, вас-то мы ещё не знаем, видно только, что вы совсем не старый… 

— В чём-то вы правы, детектив Ойкава, — кивнул головой капитан, не изменяясь в лице. — Я действительно всегда требую соблюдать инструкции. Слушайте все, — он чуть повысил голос. — Я ваш новый начальник, капитан Ушиджима Вакатоши.

— Ура, речь! — оторвался от телефона Тендо.

— Это и была моя речь.

— Отлично, — Тендо показал большой палец. — Коротко и по делу.

— Через пятнадцать минут жду всех в комнате для совещаний, а пока, сержант Тендо, пройдёмте в мой кабинет.

В полном молчании все проводили взглядами нового начальника и довольного Тендо.

***

_11:30, кабинет начальника участка_

— Итак, Сатори, мы с тобой давно друг друга знаем, — сразу приступил к делу Ушиджима, стоило только Тендо закрыть за ними дверь, оставив любопытствующие лица за стеклами кабинета. — Вместе служили, так что, надеюсь, ты без прикрас расскажешь, как обстоят дела на вверенном мне участке.

Ушиджима ждал ответ, заложив руки за спину и устремив взгляд на детективов сквозь полуоткрытые жалюзи. 

— Вакатоши-кун, я так рад, что мы снова будем работать вместе, — воодушевлённо начал Тендо, но Ушиджима прервал его.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы при подчинённых ты всё таки соблюдал субординацию и называл меня капитаном. Или капитаном Ушиджимой, — он немного смягчил тон. — Я благодарен тебе за тот случай, я всё помню.

— Нет проблем, Вакатоши-кун, — Тендо примирительно выставил ладони перед собой. — С чего мне начать? 

— Расскажи мне о них, — он кивнул в сторону кухни.

Тендо подошёл и стал рядом, оттянув пальцем жалюзи.

— О, это Бокуто и Куроо, детективы. Толку от них мало, а шума много. Так же много, как и расходов на пончики и кофе в конце месяца. Но раскрываемость держат на среднем уровне, правда, этот показатель у них один на двоих.

Ушиджима молча кивнул.

— Вон там сидит Танака-сан, но она не любит, когда к ней так обращаются, — указал Тендо на миловидную девушку, с энтузиазмом барабанящую по клавиатуре. Клавиатура под её пальцами подпрыгивала, как и рядом стоящий стаканчик с ручками и карандашами. Ещё пара карандашей торчала у девушки за ухом. — Лучше называйте её детектив Саэко, а не то… — Тендо сделал страшные глаза. — Никому не стоит видеть детектива Саэко в гневе. Раскрываемость у неё выше среднего, как и размер груди…

— Достаточно, я понял тебя. Давай дальше, — Тендо изучающе посмотрел на капитана, но решил не комментировать едва заметно покрасневшие кончики ушей.

— И мы переходим к детективу Ивайзуми, который безнадёжно влюблён в детектива Саэко, которая показала, какова она в гневе, если упорно продолжать называть её Танака-сан, — хихикнул Тендо, но сразу же напустил на себя серьёзный вид после сурового взгляда капитана. — Очень ответственный и ценный сотрудник, раскрываемость высокая и рапорты подаёт всегда вовремя.

Тендо заметил, как на этих словах Ушиджима чуть расслабил напряжённые плечи.

— Детектив Азумане Асахи, — вздохнул Тендо, указав подбородком на крупного парня, который едва помещался за столом. — Не смотри на грозный вид и широкую спину, он безобидный, словно котёнок. С тех пор, как у него родились сынишки, очень боится оставить их сиротами. Поэтому, во-первых, не спрашивай у него ничего про детей, а во-вторых, никакой оперативной работы, он проходит курс у психолога. Очень надеемся вернуть его в строй, а то при виде пистолета едва не кричит, как и при виде мыши, что завелась у нас на кухне.

— У нас на кухне мышь?

— Куда хуже то, что показывается она только Асахи. 

— Расскажи мне про этих, — Ушиджима перевёл взгляд на Ойкаву, крутящегося на стуле возле стола Кагеямы.

— Ойкава Тоору, — закатил глаза Тендо. — Один из наших лучших детективов, при этом у него невыносимый характер. Та ещё заноза в заднице. Любит спорить с начальством, но дело своё знает. Главная его проблема — никак не может повзрослеть. А второй — Кагеяма Тобио, показатели которого были бы ещё выше, если бы своим угрюмым видом он не отпугивал свидетелей. Они хорошо работают в паре: Ойкава может и мёртвого разговорить, а Кагеяма хороший аналитик. 

— Что-то ещё? — уточнил Ушиджима.

— Да, — кивнул Тендо. — Они поспорили, у кого к концу месяца будет больше арестов. Пока на один больше у Ойкавы. И это в целом повысило раскрываемость.

— На что они спорили?

— Ну… — Тендо замялся. — Если выиграет Ойкава, то Кагеяма должен надеть платье и в таком виде отправиться с победителем в ресторан. А на что спорил Кагеяма, никто не знает, так как Ойкава заявил, что уверен в победе и желание Тобио не имеет значения.

— Бардак, — припечатал Ушиджима.

— Добро пожаловать, — усмехнулся Тендо.

***

_11:45, комната для совещаний_

— Итак, — Ушиджима поправил за уголки лежащую перед ним папку. — Попрошу отнестись к этому делу серьёзно.

Кагеяма раскрыл блокнот и замер над чистой страницей с остро заточенным карандашом в руке. Ойкава закатил глаза и обернулся к Ивайзуми, но тот тоже достал записную книжку, внимательно слушая капитана. 

Ойкава осуждающе покачал головой. Вот задроты.

— Сводка по убийству Аракавы. Кто-то всадил в старика три пули в его собственной квартире. Тело нашла приходящая уборщица. По её словам, у хозяина была собака странного вида и она пропала. Собака, не уборщица, — уточнил Ушиджима. Ойкава успел поймать почти сорвавшийся с губ смешок. — Кхм. Возможно, всё дело в этой собаке, а может — она просто сбежала. Мы в кратчайшие сроки должны раскрыть это дело и поймать виновного. Есть какие-то мысли?

— Там уже заканчивают работать криминалисты, и мы сразу же выезжаем на место, — ответила Саэко. — Не волнуйтесь, капитан, мы возьмём ублюдка.

— Я никогда не волнуюсь, детектив Саэко, — на этих словах Ушиджимы Тендо одобрительно кивнул. — Меня интересует только, как быстро будет раскрыто дело. 

— Это будет рекорд, — заявил Ойкава, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Уже к вечеру убийца будет сидеть у нас в камере. И арестую его я.

Кагеяма вскинул брови, но ничего не сказал.

— Детектив Ойкава, я не люблю тех, кто бросает слова на ветер. Так что к концу смены жду рапорт о раскрытом деле у себя на столе. И если его там не будет… — Ушиджима многозначительно посмотрел на Ойкаву. — Вы месяц будете работать в архиве.

Все разом зашумели, а Ивайзуми от души хлопнул ладонью между лопаток Ойкавы. Тот болезненно поморщился.

— Обо всех своих действиях прошу докладывать мне, — сказал Ушиджима. — Это дело находится под моим личным контролем. Все свободны.

***

_13:15, квартира убитого_

— Итак, — копируя интонации Ушиджимы, произнёс Ойкава. — Судя по всему, наш убитый был спецом по… генетике. Да, вряд ли кому-то придёт в голову собирать у себя столько книг на эту тему просто так.

Он ходил вдоль рядов полок с книгами, трогая корешки пальцами. Полки занимали в комнате три стены из четырёх, возвышаясь до потолка.

— Вы правы, Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма внимательно просматривал файлы на компьютере. — Здесь много исследований на тему скрещивания видов. Видимо, покойный стоял на пороге какого-то открытия. А может, — он замолчал, уставившись на фотографию в рамке, — может, уже сделал его.

— О чём ты? — полюбопытствовала Саэко и взяла в руки фотографию, которая привлекла внимание Кагеямы. — Ого! Какой уродец, на собаку вообще не похож.

Она передала рамку Ивайзуми. Тот кивнул.

— Я осмотрел кухню, дверь чёрного входа взломана. Аккуратно, почти незаметно, но следы взлома присутствуют. А ещё отпечатки подошв с жёлтой глиной.

— Жёлтая глина, говоришь, — протянул Ойкава. — Кажется, я знаю одно место с жёлтой глиной. Не помешает проверить.

— Он точно это сделал, — изумлённо произнёс Кагеяма, — смотрите.

Он запустил видеофайл. На мониторе появился бодрый и ещё живой Аракава-сан. Седые волосы стояли дыбом, тёмные брови нависали над глазами. Бывший когда-то белым халат держался на одной пуговице.

— Эксперимент закончен успешно! — старик победно потряс кулаками, обращаясь к камере. — И я фиксирую этот момент для истории. Мне наконец удалось скрестить мышь, кошку и собаку, собрать воедино, так сказать, все труды многолетней работы. Вот он, мой прекрасный, прекрасный результат, стоящий всех лишений.

Он выхватил из коробки барахтающийся меховой комок и поднёс к камере. Блестящие глазки-пуговки, вытянутая мордочка, пушистые уши, голый хвост и крепкие лапки — всё это в сочетании выглядело совсем не мило, особенно когда зверёныш раскрыл пасть и зевнул, обнажив острый ряд зубов. Но сумасшедший профессор, как его уже окрестил про себя Ойкава, явно был без ума от плодов своей деятельности.

— Ну и уё… уродец, — произнесла Саэко.

— Уродец или нет, но, возможно, именно он причина убийства, — Кагеяма сосредоточенно нахмурился. — Наверняка убийца проник с целью выкрасть животное, но Аракава-сан не вовремя оказался дома. Судя по его расписанию, весь вчерашний день он должен был провести в больнице на осмотре. Видимо, что-то пошло не так, и он вернулся раньше.

— И похититель превратился в убийцу, — подытожил Ивайзуми. — Нужно наведаться в эту больницу.

— Вот и займитесь этим с Саэко, а я проверю кое-что.

— Кое-что — это ветеринарная клиника на окраине, Ойкава-сан? — поинтересовался Кагеяма. — В том районе, кажется, встречается глинистая почва.

— Тобио-чан, — недовольно протянул Ойкава, — а ты зря времени не теряешь, да?

— Я еду с вами.

— А мы с Ивайзуми — в больницу, — Саэко хлопнула себя по бёдрам. — Может, мы и правда расколем это дело к вечеру. Нужно сообщить капитану.

— Не нужно капитану ничего сообщать, — возразил Ойкава. — Пусть для него приятным сюрпризом станет убийца, сидящий в камере.

— Но он сказал докладывать ему обо всех действиях, — Ивайзуми сложил руки на груди.

— Ты невыносимо правильный, Ива-чан, хуже Тобио, а я, честно, не знаю человека хуже!

— Теперь знаешь.

— Хорошо, давай так. Вы едете в больницу и докладываете об этом капитану. Но ему не обязательно знать, что едут туда не все, а только вы с Саэко. А мы с Кагеямой быстро смотаемся в клинику, и все встретимся в участке. Идёт?

Ивайзуми помолчал с минуту, потом его взгляд упал на Саэко, поправлявшую наплечную кобуру, и он согласился.

— Хорошо. Встретимся в участке.

— Правильное решение, — прошептал ему на ухо Ойкава, выходя из комнаты, и подпихнул в сторону Саэко. Ивайзуми вспыхнул, но ничего сказать не успел: Ойкава уже скрылся за дверью.

***

_15:05, ветеринарная клиника на окраине_

— Не нравится мне это место, Тобио-чан, — поёжился Ойкава. — Так и веет чем-то зловещим.

Кагеяма перевёл на него хмурый взгляд.

— Ох, ну да, ну да, кому я это говорю, — махнул рукой Ойкава, — обладателю самого зловещего лица в нашем участке. Даже капитан не вызывает у меня такой внутренней дрожи, как ты. В жутких местах наверняка чувствуешь себя как дома.

Кагеяма успокаивающе положил ему руку между лопаток.

— Я знаю, что, когда вы нервничаете, то принимаетесь нести всякую чушь. Ещё с академии помню ту вашу выпускную речь.

— Нашёл что помнить! — фыркнул Ойкава. — И вовсе я не нервничаю, просто хочу обставить тебя и арестовать убийцу первым.

— Я всё равно выиграю спор, Ойкава-сан, — пожал плечами Кагеяма и кивнул на вход. — Пойдём?

Они постучали в дверь лаборатории. Звонка не было, но над головами жужжала камера наблюдения. 

— Кто вы? — хрипло раздалось из динамика, который они не заметили сразу.

— Полиция, — Ойкава показал значок в камеру. — Нам нужно задать несколько вопросов.

Им ничего не ответили. Ойкава подёргал ручку — дверь всё так же была заперта.

— Это касается тестирования косметики на животных, — произнёс Кагеяма. — Мы опрашиваем все лаборатории и клиники.

Раздался громкий щелчок, и дверь приоткрылась.

— Надо же, — пробурчал Ойкава, — а ты не безнадёжен.

Внутри у ресепшена их встретил мужчина средних лет. Он нервно озирался по сторонам и утирал большим платком взмокший лоб.

— Мы не проводим никаких тестов над животными, — сходу заявил он. — Можете проверить.

— Не сомневайтесь, мы обязательно проверим, — Ойкава цепко оглядел помещение, а Кагеяма достал свой неизменный блокнот. — Как вас зовут, кем здесь работаете?

— Я… меня… Мицуя Юки. Работаю ветеринаром.

— Какие услуги вы оказываете своим пациентам? — задал свой первый вопрос Кагеяма. Ойкава тем временем кружил по периметру приёмной.

— Ну, разные, — он вновь вытер платком лоб и шею. — Осмотр, прививки делаю, рентген, обрабатываю раны.

— Так, а почему вы сейчас закрыты? — продолжил Кагеяма. — До конца рабочего дня ещё далеко.

— Дезинфекция у нас, так положено по графику, — уверенно ответил Мицуя. Кагеяма кивнул и что-то черкнул в блокноте. Мицуя вытянул шею, подсматривая, и подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда оказавшийся за его спиной Ойкава спросил:

— Вы знакомы с Аракавой-сенсеем?

— Да, — выпалил тот. — То есть нет.

— Так да или нет? — сурово посмотрел на него Кагеяма. — Помните, что вы говорите с представителями закона.

— Я так и знал, так и знал, что этим кончится, — зарыдал вдруг Мицуя и бухнулся на колени. — Я его племянник.

— Ну-ка успокойся и расскажи нормально, — скомандовал Ойкава.

Мицуя подполз к диванчику для клиентов и уселся на самом краю.

— Дядя всегда был немного не от мира сего, — всхлипывая, начал Мицуя. — Он генетик, всю жизнь носился с идеей котомышепса. От него все родственники отвернулись, потому что он просил денег на свои эксперименты и никогда их не возвращал. Я вот копил на свою маленькую квартирку, но поверил ему и занял. Он не вернул, конечно. Но мне всегда было жаль его, да и понимал я его лучше других, вот и продолжал навещать. Еду приносил, заставлял в больницу вовремя обращаться, годы-то уже не те.

— Но потом ты узнал, что дядя всё-таки смог воплотить свою идею в жизнь, — нетерпеливо прервал его Ойкава. — И захотел украсть зверушку, наверняка за неё можно выручить неплохие деньги. А дядя тебя застал при попытке кражи, и ты его убил. Дело раскрыто, в наручники его, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма покачал головой.

— Нет! Нет! — закричал Мицуя. — Я не убивал дядю! И красть я не собирался! Я лишь рассказал о котомышепсе здесь, в клинике. И то случайно, мы выпили немного и...

— Кому рассказал? — быстро спросил Кагеяма. — Ну?

— Нашему кладовщику, — понурил голову Мицуя. — Он у нас следит за кормами, опилками, клетки чистит. В клинике же ещё и передержка есть. 

— Он сейчас здесь? — Кагеяма захлопнул блокнот.

— Конечно, где ему ещё быть? — шмыгнул носом Мицуя. — В подсобных помещениях.

— Как туда попасть? — спросил Ойкава.

Мицуя указал на дверь за стойкой ресепшена. 

— Оставайся здесь и никуда не уходи, — распорядился Кагеяма. — Вздумаешь сбежать, мы тебя всё равно найдём. 

Мицуя в ответ часто закивал.

Они осторожно открыли дверь и вынули пистолеты из кобуры. 

— Я пойду первым, — негромко произнёс Ойкава. Кагеяма передёрнул затвор.

Не успели они сделать нескольких шагов в полутёмном коридоре, как на них с грохотом обвалился стеллаж. Неясная тень метнулась по стенам, раздался топот, и где-то далеко хлопнула дверь.

— Это он, быстрее! — выкрикнул Ойкава, выдёргивая ногу из-под стеллажа. Не услышав ответ, он обернулся. 

Кагеяму накрыло стеллажом полностью, и без посторонней помощи выбраться он не мог. Ойкава зло пнул какой-то ящик и взвыл от боли и несправедливости.

***

_16:25, архив полицейского участка где-то в Мияги_

— Почему я должен сидеть в архиве? — возмущался Ойкава, перебирая коробки со старыми делами. — Зачем вообще нужны архивы, если всё уже давно есть в компьютерах!

— А мне здесь нравится, — произнёс Асахи, оглядываясь. — Тихое, спокойное место, никаких неожиданностей и опасностей.

— Зачем ты пошёл в полицию с такими страхами? — бросил Ойкава через плечо.

Асахи коротко улыбнулся.

— Я ведь не за себя боюсь, а за детей. И после происшествия в комбини, ну… — Асахи развёл руками. — Ты же был там.

Ойкава вздохнул. Тот случай прогремел на всё управление. Детектив Азумане, расстрелявший всю обойму в огромный окорок, который он принял за прячущегося грабителя, прославил их участок на долгие месяцы. И не то чтобы эта слава радовала кого-то из сослуживцев.

— Не хочу, чтобы они росли без отца. Но полицейским я мечтал стать с детства. Вот такая дилемма, — снова улыбнулся Асахи и взглянул на часы. — Мне пора, сеанс у психолога. Кагеяма должен сменить меня.

— Мне не нужны няньки! — выкрикнул Ойкава ему вслед, и в этот момент у коробки, которую он держал в руках, прорвалось дно. Папки с делами и материалами шумно грохнулись на пол и разлетелись во все стороны, взметнув облако пыли.

— От помощи тоже откажетесь? — вошедший Кагеяма громко чихнул и наклонился, поднимая рассыпавшиеся листы.

— Я передумал, мне будет спокойнее, если ты будешь рядом.

Кагеяма резко выпрямился и метнул в сторону Ойкавы подозрительный взгляд. Тот крутил в руках разорванную коробку и в итоге сунул её между полками.

— Что ты так смотришь, Тобио-чан? Я это говорю не от большой любви к тебе.

Кагеяма вздохнул и еле слышно что-то пробормотал себе под нос.

— Что ты там лопочешь? Пока ты здесь, у тебя нет никаких шансов обойти меня. Никаких раскрытых дел, никаких арестов. А это значит, — почти пропел довольный Ойкава, — что пора подумать о платье. Тебе наверняка очень пойдёт красное. Такое длинное, с разрезом до бедра. Эй!

Кагеяма явно не слушал его. Он быстро водил глазами по листкам у себя в руках. 

— Тобио-чан… — Ойкава подошёл ближе и тоже заглянул в бумаги. Через минуту они с Кагеямой уже смотрели друг на друга блестящими от азарта глазами.

— Это зацепка! — потряс папкой Кагеяма. — И её нашёл я.

— Если бы я не открыл эту коробку, ничего бы ты не нашёл! — возмутился Ойкава. — Тебе просто повезло.

— Везение — часть работы детектива, — вздёрнул подбородок Кагеяма. — Где же я это слышал?

— От меня ты это слышал!

— Вы не открывали коробку, она порвалась у вас в руках.

— Ах ты…

— Что здесь происходит? — капитан Ушиджима с укоризной смотрел на пол, где в беспорядке валялись папки, листы, цветные стикеры и в свете мигающих ламп поблёскивали скрепки.

— Я нашёл зацепку!

— Я нашёл зацепку!

— По очереди, — остановил поток энтузиазма капитан. — Детектив Ойкава.

Ойкава быстро показал язык Кагеяме. Тот в ответ упрямо выпятил верхнюю губу и свёл брови к переносице. Капитан Ушиджима прикрыл глаза рукой и глубоко вздохнул.

— Итак, — начал Ойкава. — Вы, капитан, незаслуженно отправили меня работать в архив, за то что мы — мы оба, между прочим, — упустили убийцу. Но даже здесь я смог найти зацепку к делу, которое вы взяли под свой личный контроль.

— Детектив Кагеяма.

— Коробка в руках Ойкавы-сана порвалась, и мне под под ноги удачно упала папка с документами. В ней оказался список сдаваемых в аренду складов, и среди арендаторов…

— … среди арендаторов оказалась клиника, в которой работает племянник нашего убитого Аракавы! Как и кладовщик Фудзимото, — перебил Кагеяму Ойкава.

— И к каким выводам вы пришли?

— Так как Фудзимото скрылся с места работы, а ни дома, ни у дружков его не оказалось, то, скорее всего, склад будет тем местом, где он скрывается, — продолжил Кагеяма, прижимая к себе папку. 

— Или скрывает там зверушку, что является прямой уликой! — Ойкава едва не подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения. — Он объявлен в розыск, к тому же судим ранее, ему больше некуда идти. Капитан!

— Слушаю, детектив Ойкава.

— Нам нужно срочно устроить засаду!

***

_19:30, засада у складов_

— Я арестую этого Фудзимото, и у тебя не останется ни шанса меня догнать, — Ойкава нетерпеливо ёрзал на сиденье автомобиля, не сводя глаз со входа в склады.

Кагеяма одарил его хмурым взглядом.

— Посмотрим, Ойкава-сан.

— Ох и мрачный же ты тип, Тобио-чан. Как только девушки с тобой на свидания ходят?

— Нормально ходят.

— Неужели ногами? — ахнул Ойкава. — Или ты бьёшь их по голове и уволакиваешь в свою милую квартирку со шторками в цветочек?

— Откуда вы знаете про шторки в цветочек? — подозрительно спросил Кагеяма, развернувшись к Ойкаве.

— Ну… если логически подумать, то какие ещё шторки могут быть у тебя дома?

— Ойкава-сан, вы что, следите… — но Кагеяма не успел закончить: Ойкава зажал ему рот ладонью и заставил пригнуться, накрыв собой.

— Тихо, — прошептал он. — Там Фудзимото, не спугни.

Они осторожно подняли головы над приборной панелью. Фудзимото, зажав под мышкой пакет, отпирал складскую дверь. Он воровато оглянулся и проскользнул внутрь.

— За ним, — тихо скомандовал Ойкава.

Длинные ряды одинаковых контейнеров тянулись, насколько хватало взгляда. Ушиджима и Тендо знаками показали, что зайдут справа. Ойкава кивнул. Бокуто и Куроо взяли на себя ряды посредине.

— Мы зайдём слева от входа, — Ойкава указал направление. — Держись ближе, Тобио-чан, и следи за работой профи.

— Кто ещё тут профи, — тихо пробормотал Кагеяма, но Ойкава услышал.

— Готовься к поражению, — выдохнул он Кагеяме на ухо.

Прислушиваясь к любому шороху, они бесшумно двигались вдоль контейнеров. Дверь в один из них оказалась приоткрыта, внутри слышалось царапание и скулёж. 

Они замерли и переглянулись. Ойкава мотнул головой в сторону двери, указав на себя пальцем. Кагеяма отрицательно покачал головой и указал на дверь и себя. Ойкава закатил глаза и приглашающе повёл рукой. Кагеяма стал напротив двери с пистолетом на изготовку. 

Ойкава резко распахнул дверь.

— Полиция, ни с места! — Но внутри Фудзимото не оказалось. Только в клетке на полу метался зверёк.

Кагеяма разочарованно вздохнул, и тут они услышали крики и шум борьбы. Подбежав ко входу, они застали Фудзимото в наручниках, лежащего на полу.

— Не дёргайся, — Саэко пнула его носком ботинка и поправила разметавшуюся чёлку. — Представляете, хотел улизнуть, пока вы все там внутри. Но мы с Ивайзуми контролировали выход.

Ивайзуми с нежностью смотрел на Саэко.

***

_21:15, комната для совещаний_

— Пожалуйста, капитан, можно мы это оставим? — Бокуто умоляюще смотрел на Ушиджиму и гладил зверька между ушами. — Оно такое милое!

Зверёк льнул к рукам Бокуто и едва слышно попискивал.

— Мы заведём живой уголок и будем следить за ним. Это повышает ответственность и сплачивает коллектив! — Куроо рядом с Бокуто смотрел на капитана не менее умоляюще.

Ушиджима обвёл упомянутый коллектив взглядом, ища поддержки. Но даже Тендо опустил глаза. Предатель.

— Хорошо, — согласился Ушиджима. — Возможно, оно поймает мышь, поселившуюся на кухне.

Асахи громко скрипнул стулом.

— Итак, — Ушиджима прокашлялся. — Вернёмся к тому, ради чего мы здесь собрались. Не далее как сегодня утром детектив Ойкава уверял нас всех, что произведёт арест подозреваемого по делу Аракавы. 

Комната наполнилась гулом. Ивайзуми ткнул Ойкаву в плечо и прошептал:

— Но детектива Ойкаву обошла на повороте детектив Саэко.

— Я тебе это припомню, детектив Ивайзуми, — пробурчал Ойкава.

— … и потому, — продолжал Ушиджима, — он отправляется работать в архив. На месяц, как и было обещано.

— Капитан! — Ойкава привстал со своего места. — Я же могу приступить к отбытию наказания через неделю? Как раз начнётся новый календарный месяц…

— Нет, — улыбнувшись, ответил Ушиджима. — И это не наказание, а небольшая смена деятельности. Вы работаете в архиве, начиная с завтрашнего дня.

— Но я… но тогда… — Ойкава растерянно оглянулся по сторонам и уставился в затылок Кагеямы, сидевшего перед ним. — Тогда я проиграю спор, Тобио-чан за неделю наверняка меня обставит.

— Прежде всего, вы — полицейский, детектив Ойкава, и работа должна быть у вас на первом месте. Похвально, что такими способами вы повышаете раскрываемость, но… — Ушиджима захлопнул папку перед собой. — С завтрашнего дня вы работаете в архиве. Все свободны.

Ойкава продолжал сверлить взглядом затылок Кагеямы.

***

_Неделю спустя, архив полицейского участка где-то в Мияги_

— Что, пришёл позлорадствовать, Тобио-чан? — Ойкава вынырнул из-за коробок и смахнул со лба волосы, оставив на лице грязную полосу. — За неделю — два ареста, и я не веду тебя в ресторан?

Кагеяма нерешительно топтался у дверей.

— Мог бы остановиться на ничьей, — протянул Ойкава. — Было бы честнее.

— Я так и хотел, — ответил Кагеяма и подошёл ближе. — Но тот, последний… он ковырялся в замках моей квартиры, я должен был погладить его по голове и отпустить?

— Да что там у тебя красть, — начал Ойкава и прикусил язык. 

— Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма подошёл ещё ближе. Теперь их разделял только стол. — Я же всё понимаю, не нужно так со мной.

— А как? — спросил Ойкава, глядя прямо в глаза Кагеяме. — Как нужно?

— Вот так, — он обошел стол, притянул Ойкаву за шею и поцеловал.

Всё вокруг будто исчезло по щелчку пальцев. Не было ничего: ни края стола, больно впившегося в бедро, ни пыльных коробок, ни стен полицейского участка, ни префектуры Мияги. Остались только удивительно мягкие губы Кагеямы, скользящие по его губам; руки, ласкающие шею и плечи; прижавшийся к щеке холодный нос и прерывистое дыхание после.

— Я выиграл, — пробормотал Кагеяма куда-то в шею Ойкаве. — И это было моё желание.

— Ты такой прямолинейный, Тобио, — выдохнул Ойкава ему в висок. — Я-то хотел начать с ресторана.

— И с платья, — Кагеяма сделал попытку отстраниться, но Ойкава крепко сцепил руки у него за спиной.

— Мне просто нравится тебя дразнить.

— Я знаю.

— Тобио.

— М?

— Познакомишь меня со своими шторками в цветочек поближе?

***

_Пятью минутами позже, полицейский участок где-то в Мияги_

Уши у капитана Ушиджимы пылали ярче восходящего солнца. Он поднимался из архива с мыслью опрокинуть в себя целый стакан холодной воды со льдом. Или лучше бы просто сгореть от стыда, с тоской думал он. Перед глазами так и стояла картина того, как руки детектива Ойкавы сжимали задницу детектива Кагеямы. И где? Прямо на рабочем месте. В архиве!

Он покачал головой. Ничего, сейчас он выпьет…

На кухне детектив Саэко целовала детектива Ивайзуми, зажав его между микроволновкой и кофемашиной. Капитан Ушиджима молча развернулся и прошёл в свой кабинет, бросив на ходу:

— Сержант, зайдите ко мне.

Тендо аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

— Что-то случилось, Вакатоши-кун?

— Здесь постоянно что-то случается, Сатори, — Ушиджима тяжело опустился на маленький диванчик и поднял на Тендо измученный взгляд. — И я впервые не знаю, что с этим делать. Возьмём, к примеру, детектива Азумане. Стоило мне назвать поведение детективов Бокуто и Куроо детским садом — в воспитательных целях, конечно, — как он битых полчаса рассказывал мне о детском саде своих детей!

— О, — Тендо удобно устроился рядом. — Малыш Дайчи и малыш Коуши. Он не показывал тебе их фотографий?

— Он носит с собой их фото?

— Целую стопку, — подтвердил Тендо.

Ушиджима помолчал немного.

— Бокуто и Куроо?

— Неисправимы.

— Ивайзуми и Саэко?

— Не самая большая проблема.

— А детективы Ойкава и Кагеяма?

— Безнадёжный случай, — развёл руками Тендо.

Ушиджима снова замолчал.

— Нам предстоит над многим здесь поработать, Сатори, — решительно сказал он.

— Жду — не дождусь, — хитро улыбнулся Тендо и придвинулся ближе.

Ушиджима отчётливо понял, что встрял.


End file.
